Mastering the Academy
by lnnocence
Summary: Welcome to Master Academy. A place where only a few people are hand chosen to attend. Friendships will be made and drama will be present. However, this is should be the least of the students' worries. As time goes on, people start to disappear from the school and the Headmaster seems sketchy himself. R&R please.
1. Kirby: Arriving at the Academy

AN: I've always wanted to write a fanfic so badly, and I've finally done it and it's a blue moon out tonight :D :D :D

Please review to help me motivate continue this. Criticism is appreciated too.

* * *

Currently I am on the train to arrive to this new school I was accepted to. I was nervous but pretty excited at the same time! I mean, I have never really traveled to far from my home of Cappytown. I had a modest life there, I had two best friends named Tiff and Tuff. As for me, I am Jack Kirby or just "Kirby" because it kind of stuck with me. I admit I am not the most fit person, I just LOVE food and it certainly shows. I mean, I win every eating contest back home. As for my body shape, I am on the chubby side. Facial features wise, I have short blonde hair, rosy cheeks and green eyes. As for my attire, I am wearing my lucky pink turtleneck sweater.

As bored as I am, I decided to get to meet some of these people. Who knows I might make a new friend! But I'm hungry so I go to the snack area on the train. Aww, they don't have any cake! As I grab some food, this kid with a green hoodie strikes up a conversation with me.

"Hey, are you going to Master Academy like I am?" replied the kid as he is picking up an apple.

"Yeah! It's going to be fun! Especially with that dining hall I saw in the pamphlet." I drooled at the thought.

"I know *munch* I love eating some *munch* of those tropical fruits when I *munch* get there" As he finishes the apple he introduces himself, "What's your name? Mine is Yoshi."

"Just call me Kirby!" When we finish talking I scarf down a bunch of food in under two minutes and apparently Yoshi kept watching.

"Woah! I finally found someone who can match up to me in appetite!" Yoshi laughed.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you eat fast." Yoshi just did that. "Yoshi, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Later, the train stops and the loudspeaker reports, "Attention students of Master Academy, this is your stop. Have a nice day!" Then, I stepped outside and-

"Wow, this place is huge!" But instead of explaining it in details, my stomach started to growl and I dart inside to find the dining hall. However, some big hairy guy stopped me.

"Woah, where do you think you're going? New students have to attend the assembly." He smiled at me to show that he's friendly.

"Oh, sorry about that Mr.?" "Kong. Full name- Duncan Kong, I am teaching zoology here. Be sure to look out for my nephew Dudley Kong, you two look around the same age." I smiled back and replied, "I will Mr. Kong!" as I head towards the assembly to hear the announcements.

As the room was filled up, a man in a white suit came up to the microphone. "Attention students, I am welcome to have you all attend Master Academy. I am the found and principle. I'd like you to address me as Master Hand. From this school, you may meet other people like yourself or perhaps get acquainted with many of our own diverse students."

And this is the part where I get bored and daydream about strawberry shortcake. Mmm, strawberry shortcake. Such lovely frosting and so fluffy on the inside. I start drooling a lot.

"And now students, I bid you good luck this school year!" and then Master Hand leaves the room. And this is where I bolt to the dining hall and OMG CAKE! There it was- a beautiful vanilla cake on the table with red and gold stripes. I started to eat the cake with my hands, it was so delicious. It was like the angels had baked this holy masterpiece. But then I feel someone take me away from my sweet.

"Hey kid, I can't have you leaving scraps for the other students! If you do any more of these misbehaviors, you'll be-" "Calm down Falcon, he can always make up for it by cooking the meal courses with me tomorrow" I looked up at my defender. She was a woman in her mid-20s with long blonde hair and a pink dress while Falcon had brown hair and wore a blue suit.

"Alright, Ms. Peach. He's your responsibility though." Falcon leaves. "Don't worry about him dear, he's actually a softie deep down. Sooo, what's your name kid?" "Oh! I'm Jack Kirby, although I like to be called just Kirby." I blushed. "Alright Kirby, just go to your dorm for now and meet me in the kitchen tomorrow." She smiled.

I go to the dormitories and I see Yoshi in the lounge having a slushie. I ask him, "Hey Yoshi, are you a Year 8 like I am?"

"Yeah! We'll be on the same floor at least. My room number is 212, what about you?"

"Dang, I'm room 244. Well, your room is on the way so I can stop by."

"Okay, I already met my dorm partner, but I don't want to stay in there right now."

"Why is that?"

Then, he starts to whisper, "Well, my dorm partner is a bit of an animal hoarder. I mean, his side of the dorm is bogged down with animal stuff."

"Isn't it against the rules to have animals?" I questioned.

"I honestly don't know, at least the animals he keeps don't make really loud noises."

"Well, I'm going off to meet my dorm partner!" I marched off happily.

I come to my dorm and open it. Well, it looks like my partner isn't here. I start to unpack as I take out my other pink sweaters and place them into the dresser that was provided for me. After all the boring stuff was done, I decided to watch some television. Let's see what's on... sports? Boring. Nature channel? Not in the mood. Cartoons? Yeah, I'll go with that.

Ten minutes later I hear the doorknob turning and finally see who my dorm partner is! He wore a red hat and looked kind of Asian. I greet him, "Hi! My name's Kirby, I'm your roommate!" "Helro Kaabi, my name is Takuya." "Tacoya?" "No, Takuya." "Takoiya?" "Sorry my Engrish isn't too good if you don understand." "Aw, that's ok buddy! I know you're trying. Hey I know! I should give you a nickname! How about Taku?" "No. I don like it. It soun like Taco." We both start laughing. We started to ponder names, but then my roommate started to unpack some of his stuff. I can tell from his stuff that he was obsessed with paranormal mysteries- he had articles about ghosts, aliens, and monsters.

Then, I start randomly listing names. Hmm, I see Frankenstein and asked "Frank?" "No, it soun like old man." My eyes start to wander and landed on an issue of what it looks like to be the Loch Ness monster. "What about Ness?" "I actualry like that." So we both started to get acquainted with each other as I told him about my life in Cappytown and how he is actually from America, but lived in Japan most of his life.

When we finished talking, I scoot to bed out of exhaustion. Today was so exciting! I met some cool people and hopefully tomorrow will be just as great!

* * *

I hoped everyone liked it

As for characters, I tried to give each character a real name, because some of the characters in smash don't really have names that can be taken seriously.

As for explanations for the names, I chose Jack to be Kirby's first name since it reminds me of the famous comic book artist Jack Kirby. Duncan and Dudley just sound close to Donkey and Diddy Kong to me. As for Ness, Takuya is actually an alternate name for him in Mother2. As for Yoshi's roomate, the animal hoarder, I want you to guess who it is ;)


	2. Zelda: Meangirls

AN: I enjoyed writing the dialogue to this chapter and I can tell people read it ;)

I give a shout-out to mystery8icarus for the review :P I appreciate it.

* * *

I have been waiting for this day for quite some time. I got accepted into Master Academy and best of all is that Sky was accepted too! Sky and I go way back. We both grew up in Hylia which is located in the Himalayas. My father runs his own academy too, but we live in such a small village that I wanted to meet new people. I just want to see what the world is really like! Besides, he runs a knight academy and never lets me hold a sword.

As I pack up my belongings, I say goodbye to everyone. Strangely, it wasn't my father who took my leaving the hardest- it was Groose, the guy who always bullies Sky! He tries to do it behind my back, but I'm not oblivious. As for his reaction, he was balling his eyes out! I don't know if I feel sorry for him or not. Mmm, nah! I'm so excited to leave, I'm shaking!

After our long, and I mean LONG, plane trip, we get on our train and I wait again to get to the academy. Ugh, so much waiting I just want to get there! Finally, we arrive at the academy and oh my! It is a beautiful campus. I see a lake in the distance and a really nice garden. The academy looks like one of those old fashioned colleges.

Sky and I step inside and I see so many new faces! That hardly happens for us at all. I'm feeling so shy that I don't know how to react! Sky makes a friendly gesture that I should be comfortable and be myself.

I am just walking around and these girls are signaling me to come and talk to them. I do not know what to say! A girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a small purple top started to talk to me.

"Hey, what's your name? You're like, really pretty. You should hang out with us"

"Oh thank you, my name is Zelda." I replied

"So you agree? You think you're pretty?"

"Oh… I don't know."

"Well Zelda, my name is Krystal. This girl *points to a platinum haired girl in light blue dress* is Rosalina. Aannd this is *points to a girl with dark brown hair* Caeda."

Caeda jumps in, "Oh my god, we're going to become such good friends Zelda! We can do some shopping and talk about boys! Speaking of which, who's that cutie over there?" Caeda points to Sky.

"Oh, that's my friend Sky. We have been childhood friends for a long time."

Krystal asks me "Wait, are you two… you know?"

"What?"

"In a relationship, girl!"

"We are with each other a lot, but I don't know if it's a relationship."

Krystal rolls her eyes and then asks, "So Zelda, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from India."

Rosalina looks at me weirdly and says "How come you're not dark-haired and dark-skinned?"

"Rosalina, you can't just ask those questions." Caeda replied.

"Well, my father runs a knight academy in Hylia which is located in the Himalayas."

"Awesome, you're already familiar with an academy scene. You're so lucky to be in an academy with a bunch of hot knights, why exactly did you leave?"

"Well, I lived there all my life and Hylia is in a pretty remote location. I just wanted to do something different with myself."

"You're going to have a ton of fun hanging out with us Zelda. Be sure not to talk to those other girls." Krystal glared at three girls who sat several tables away from us.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's social suicide. There are three of them. The creepy goth chick is Midna. She's a total Satanist! I overheard her chant something in her weird demonic language."

I can see that Midna had a pale complexion and her hair was a really bright orange color. She wore a black dress and some combat boots.

"That manly-looking pink-haired chick sitting next to her is Kumatora. Word has it that she has six moms. Dyke!"

"The last is Samus Aran. She used to be one of us, until she met those two other girls. She also stole David away from me!"

Samus had medium length blonde hair and was fairly athletic looking. She wore a brown jacket and a white t shirt underneath with some shorts. I can tell that Krystal and her had history from the way that Samus looked at Krystal annoyingly when she caught her glare.

Krystal then talks more but the loudspeaker cuts in- "All students report to the assembly hall."

So then, us girls go to the assembly and we sit down. From the assembly, I learned that the Headmaster is Master Hand. He seems like a refined man. Not as rambling as my old man though, thank god. After we exit the assembly, I see the funniest thing! A young, chubby kid wearing a pink sweater is devouring the cake whole! I see this guy in a blue suit rips the kid away from the cake.

Krystal then comes up to me and says, "Hey Zelda, we are going to our dorms right now. We'll see you tomorrow. I forced the school to let me have my own dorm."

"And I am rooming with Rosalina." Caeda says.

"Oh, I'll just meet my dorm partner then." I replied.

"I hope it's not one of those freaky girls." Krystal says.

I see on my form that I am in Year 11 and I go to the rec room. Pleasantly, I see my friend Sky.

I call to him, "Hey Sky!"

"Hi Zelda."

"I had a pretty interesting day."

"I saw you hanging out with those girls, that one girl with the long dark hair kept staring at me."

"Yeah, that's Caeda. She's kinda boycrazy."

"Well, I'm glad that you met some people. I kept getting harassed to join the fencing club."

"You should join Sky! That way you can show them what you learned at the Knight Academy!"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Well, I'm going to my dorm. I hope my partner is likeable."

"Same here. See you soon Sky!" I waved goodbye.

As I find my room, I see that Samus is in my dorm partner!


	3. Mario: Toadstools

AN: Hey guys, I'd like to know which character you want me to put the focus on next chapter! Feel free to request a random nintendo character to show up in this story and explain what that character's role is.

Shout-out to gypsybelleoftheopera for the reviews! I know you'll review this story and I still need to review that other story of yours (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

* * *

Ugh, it's been a long, hard day for me. My brother and I got offered a job at Master Academy as janitors. Let me tell you that janitorial work is no easy job, but my bro and I needed it. It's sad, we are both 26 years old and working the dirty jobs. My bro and I never had the easy life. We grew up in Brooklyn in a not so nice area.

Today is the day when the New Year starts at the academy, so naturally we expected to clean up the mess. While waiting for the students to come, I decide to strike up a conversation with some of the other staff. I notice a gorgeous blonde lady and I naturally go up and talk to her.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Oh, things are going fine! I'm a cook and I teach cooking for this school. What kind of work do you do?"

"Me? I'm just a lowly janitor." I sighed.

"Hey, don't let yourself down! Be thankful you're employed and working at a beautiful campus like this one!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Name's Mario, what's yours?"

"My name is Peach. I'm waiting on my cake to finish baking. No school will see a more beautiful cake."

"I bet they won't." I chuckled. Then, I heard that my walky was going off and I pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Mario bro, we're supposed to be setting up the tables and that stuff for the students right?"

"Hold on Luigi, I'll be there."

"Sorry Ms. Peach, I have to help out my bro."

"Don't worry about it; you'll be cleaning up after I finish baking so we can chat whenever."

And so my bro and I are arranging the table's n' stuff, then the food was being brought out. I see Ms. Peach bring out her cake and boy; she knows how to make her cakes look excellent. After about 20 minutes of waiting, I see some chubby kid in a pink sweater demolish Ms. Peach's cake. Such a sight to behold that kid. I was about to go stop him, but I see some guy in a blue suit stop him first. I see Ms. Peach settling the kid and that other guy. I was about to walk up to her until my walky beeped again.

"What do you want Luigi?"

"Bro, I gotta show you something! Come and meet me in the storage room."

"This better be good."

"It is, you'll like it!"

Following my bro's orders, I get to the storage room and I see Luigi.

"This better be good."

"Shh… keep your voice down. I got something special." He reached inside his pocket and showed me that he got some shrooms.

"How the hell did you get these?"

"I made a deal with one of the teachers who supplies this."

"One of the teachers? You better spill out a name."

"It's Bowzer, I gave him some cash in exchange for these."

I recalled who Bowzer is and he is a tall brute who wears a leather jacket and his hair is a red mohawk.

"All right, let's not take them just yet. I don't want our employer finding out about these shrooms on our first day."

"But bro, it's been a long time since we had one together."

"No buts Luigi. We want to keep our employment. Just hide them in some place safe."

Later that day…

"Mario? Mario! I need to chat with you! Meet me in the storage room again!" oh great, what does Luigi need this time? So, I go up to the storage room and Luigi looks panicked.

"What's the matter?"

"The mushrooms are gone!"

"WHAT?! Your hiding spot was terrible then!"

"It's not my fault! I hid it somewhere that wasn't suspicious!"

"It's all your fault! I knew I should have hid them myself, I had a gut feeling about it!"

"Oh you're saying it was all my fault, because everything is all about you and your image!"

"Yeah, I know it was your fault!"

"Don't forget it was your fault that we lost our last job!"

After ten minutes of bickering…

"You know what Luigi, I know something productive."

"Productive? Well, a better plan is to-"

"To go to the scene of the crime!"

Now that we've finally figured out on going about our loss, we check around Luigi's hiding spot.

"You hid it inside a small pot inside the kitchen? You're an idiot!"

Then I see Ms. Peach come up to us with a worried look on her face.

"Mario! I heard that one of the younger students hasn't arrived at his dorm! You have to find that student, he can be anywhere!"

"Don't worry about it miss, me n' my bro can take it from here."

"Thank you Mario. I'll look around in different areas."

After searching the house with no luck, me n' Luigi decide to search one last area- the garden. It was there I found the lost student. I decided to go up to him, but I noticed that one look at us and he darted off screaming. I yell to Luigi, "Luigi, you run faster than me! Go catch him!" And so Luigi catches up and tackles the kid to the ground.

He's freaking out and saying, "Get away from me! Everything's out to get me!" I got a better look at the kid. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that were bloodshot.

My brother asks, "Do you think he?"

"Ate the mushrooms? Only one way to find out." I grabbed the kid and nerve pinched him to get him unconscious. Then, I gave him some compressions to try to revive him. He started to regain consciousness.

I ask him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Ungh, where I am?"

"What were you doing before you lost your senses?"

"Well, I was hungry since I didn't get much to eat. I saw some mushrooms in the kitchen and decided to eat them. Next thing I know everything's turning pink everyone looks deformed-like."

Yep, this kid ate the mushrooms. We decided to take the kid back to the academy and drop him off at the nurse's office.

"Nurse Joy, we have a student here that is in need of medical attention." I point to the kid who's practically falling asleep on the floor.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Uhhh, we never got it."

"All right, I'll just take care of him for now."

This has been such a long and stressful day. I hope that not every day will be like this.

* * *

Can you guess who the kid was? I'll give you a hint: this character actually does trip out eating mushrooms. I'll reveal next chapter.


	4. Samus: Breaking Plastic

Another year at Smash Academy, oh joy. At least this year I have the right friends who will stand by me. Last year was just a mess! A girl named Krystal was acting to be nice to me, but she got mad at me because I get asked out by David. I don't understand this, because I thought Krystal was going out with Mick. Apparently, she likes David too. Well whatever, I never really enjoyed hanging out with her.

It wasn't really until Smash Academy I made some good friends anyway. My parents were killed by pirates and these native island people take me in and raised me. I became a national champion gymnast and was accepted into Smash Academy. I was kept busy most of my life and never really bonded with anyone.

As for my _real_ friends, I met Midna first. Once you get past her sarcasm and whole goth thing, she's really cool to be around. She's a total prankster. On April 1st, she replaced the shampoo in the girls' bathroom dorm with Kumatora's pink hair dye. She wasn't pleased. Speaking of her, I met Kumatora while I was snooping around the school after curfew. We got along pretty nicely and we have a couple things in common such as losing our parents at a young age and being adopted by strange people. And finally, David. David is a pretty sexy looking guy if I say so myself. His father is a Vietnam War veteran and he pushes some of his military attitude on David. We started dating last year and we are still together. He's kind of absorbed in his mind sometimes but he is very loyal.

I was glad to see my friends again, but not so happy to see that Krystal and her cronies are still enrolled. I see that Krystal lured a young girl with long blonde hair into her group. I know that gives a glare whenever she talks about me. I just shot her an annoying look at her. My friends caught wind of this.

"Hey Samus, don't pay attention to her. She isn't worth your time." Kumatora commented.

"Sometimes, I get the urge to throw a giant rock at her sometimes to wipe that smug look off her face." Midna smiled.

I laughed and replied, "Don't worry about me. She's ancient history. She's as plastic as the homecoming queen tiara. So tell me how you guys, or um girls, have been up to?"

Midna was first to speak, "Well, let's see- there's this evil vizier that's been trying to take over my father's position as King back home and we threw him in the dungeon."

"Wow, that seems threatening. Did he make death threats and all on your family?" I questioned.

"Meh, it's the same as always." Midna shrugged.

"My summer sucked." Kumatora replied angrily.

"I needed some money to help pay for some supplies for school since none my moms don't know how to manage finances, so I got a part time job at a nightclub working as a barista. Oh god, I hated it so much. I had to wear this crappy dress and put my hair up. The worst part was the older guys olgling you." Kumatora shivered at the thought.

"Well it seems like you guys had an eventful summer, mine was just working all day at the gym." I sighed.

"Don't be bummed Samus, we're here for you. Well, most of the time." Midna consoled me.

"Don't worry about me, I'm glad to see you guys again. Anyways, we have to attend the assembly again this year and get in our dorms." I replied.

So, my friends and I attend the assembly which was uneventful. The whole time the headmaster was talking I can see Midna making faces at him. When we left, we saw some kid in a pink shirt dart to the cafeteria and eat all of Ms. Peach's cake and Coach Falcon had to pull the kid away from the cake. I merely smiled because I didn't know that someone would get that excited to eat cake, but this is Ms. Peach's cakes we are talking about. That cooking teacher was really good at what she does.

My friends and I decide to unpack our belongings at our dorm rooms, and we head to our tower. Midna kept laughing on about how her partner will react to her Wiccan posters and gothic literature all over the place. We all part ways and I head into my room. I start unpacking and everything then I notice that the door is opening and I see that new girl that Krystal was talking to enter the room.

She starts talking to me, "Hi."

"Um, hello."

"So… your name is Samus?"

"Yep."

"Ok…. My name is Zelda."

I began to try to think of something else to say, but I'm not very good at talking with new people. It made me wonder how I even have two good friends and a boyfriend. I noticed that Zelda was trying to get situated and unpack. Some time went on until she decided to strike up another conversation.

"Hey, I heard that you and Krystal have some history."

I shuddered at the name. It seems that Krystal hasn't let last year down.

"Yeah, we were friends… well sorta… not really." I stuttered.

"If you're uncomfortable with talking about her, I understand-" I stopped her mid-sentence, "Look, let's just talk about something else. Maybe about where you're from?"

She talks about her life in India, and it sounds really interesting. I start to reply to her story, "It must be nice having a good childhood friend growing up."

"Yeah, it's great! Sky and I are really close. I just wanted to come here for an adventure."

"Well with Krystal and those gals you'll have a different sort of adventure."

"Why can't I hang out with you and your friends?" Zelda asked.

"You can, but we can't let Krystal catch you with us. Let's just say that I'm protecting you from her spreading bad rumors about you. Wait, I got an idea. We should give her a taste of her own medicine!"

Zelda remarks, "I dunno if I should be part of this."

"It'll be easy. You're unsuspecting enough. You can find out some dirt about her and we can spread it around the school. It'll teach her about crossing us."

"Well, ok."

"I'll have you meet my friends tomorrow Zelda. Just so you can take a break from Krystal."

"I don't know what to say or think right now." Zelda murmurs.

"You'll be fine, my little group of buddies won't hurt you. Well, maybe not Midna. Just don't volunteer in her little rituals."

"Uhhh…" Zelda looks kind of scared.

"She's nothing to be afraid of Zelda. She's really cool and Kumatora is too."

I can see Zelda lightening up. She seems like a nice girl. Definetly a princessy type though.

* * *

AN: Just been so busy lately with school. I might just update once a week though, but I'm still writing this. Reviews are appreciative, but I noticed that I shouldn't rely on them. Most stories I see in this section that get tons of reviews are OC centric and I don't really care for those :P


	5. Nana: First Day of School

Omg, omg omg. Today is my first day starting school at Master Academy! I'm so happy that I am jumping on my dorm bed! I share a dorm with my twin brother, Popo. Speaking of which, Popo moaned, "Nana, why do you always have to wake me up so early on the first day of school?"

"Popo, you need to wake up! This year is different! We are at one of the nicest academies in the world!" I exclaimed.

"It's only 6:30! Our first class doesn't start until 8:30!"

"I know, but we gotta venture around the academy first to find our classes!"

"Well, I'm glad to get a different schedule than you this year. Now I'll know how to talk to different people."

Well, Popo was right about that. Our hometown in Alaska only has one school, so Popo and I were always together. This made me happy that I can meet other kids my own age!

After getting ready for class, I start dragging my brother down the halls.

"Nana, you're embarrassing me!" Popo complained.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go find our classes!"

"You mean YOUR classes? We have different schedules."

"Who said my classes? I wanna know where yours are."

"Well, I have zoology with Mr. Kong first. How about you, Nana?"

"Ew, isn't he that big hairy guy we saw at the assembly? Well, have fun getting distracted by his gross backhair."

"Don't even mention that!" Popo made with a gagging face.

"Haha, well I have some class called Botany with a Mr. Mar. What is Botany anyway? Are we studying about bottoms?"

"Nana, Botany is the study of plants."

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

And so my brother and I part ways. I make way to the greenhouse area which was stated as the location of my class. When entering the greenhouse, I was in awe of the different kinds of plants in there. I made my way to the center of the greenhouse where I saw some tables in the middle. I decided to sit down. Then, I see a really short man coming into the room. He was really, really short with a really bad receding hairline. He looked really funny!

He then starts speaking, "Good morning, class. My name is Professor Mar, I am the Botany teacher and the caretaker of these plants. Normally classes would be in a regular classroom, but I asked the headmaster to have our class in the greenhouse to get you guys more connected to nature. Now I am going to assign lab partners, you will only stick with your partner for three weeks then I assign new ones."

Lab partners? Will this mean I get a love interest? I'm feeling pretty giddy right now!

Prof. Mar is now calling out names-

"Alright, first we have Robby and Greg."

A nerdy looking guy stands up first and then meets up with a guy in a long jacket.

"Amy and Michael."

Amy looked totally lovestruck. Michael put his hands in his face in defeat and was dragged by Amy to a table.

"Ai and Adeline."

Ai had auburn colored hair that was up in two ponytails and Adeline looked like a total artsy type.

"Ashley and Paula."

Wow, both girls look like total opposites of the other. One wore a red dress and had dark hair and the other girl had blonde hair and wore a pink dress. They both sat on the opposite ends of their table in distrust of the other.

"Red and Nana."

That's me! I quickly turned to see my partner and he had brown hair and wore a red shirt with some jeans. He seemed nice. I sit down at the table with him.

"and lastly we have Jet and Walter. Don't be surprised that we only have twelve students in this class. Master Academy is very, very pick when it comes to choosing students. Teachers even! Now class, let's start by the simplest of our labs- dissecting a lima bean."

As Prof. Mar finished explaining the lab, Red and I started to chat.

"So, you're Red right?"

"Yeah."

"Hehe, it's funny that you're named after a color."

"Eh, I don't mind it. My real passion is in raising animals."

"What kind?"

"Well, I have a lizard, a small water turtle, toad, and a mouse."

"Those are some weird pets. Anyways, we should finish the lab!"

After finishing the lab, I make my way out of Botany class. Then, I make my way towards my PE class. I notice my brother shared this class with me!

"Popo!" I hugged him.

"Nana, you're embarrassing me!"

"Just felt weird not having you in class, but we have this class together!"

"Yeah, hey did you meet anybody new?"

"I met this one guy named Red, he is really more into animals than into me."

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of other guys."

Then, I see some guy in a blue suit enter the gym.

"Good morning class, you may address me as Coach Falcon. I am in charge of the track team here, whereas Mr. Knight is in charge of the fencing club. Master Academy is well known for both of those teams and if you try out, YOU MUST PUT IN YOUR BEST EFFORT! As for today's class, you only get this day free. All you need to do to get credit for today is to register to get a gym locker."

And with that I go and finish registering for a locker just so I can meet some new people. I see my brother and naturally go and drag him off.

Popo asks, "What are you doing?"

"I want to meet some new people, let's talk to those guys. They seem nice enough."

I lead my brother to a group of kids who looked around our age. A chubby kid in pink noticed us and greeted, "Hiiii! Are you new to this school like we are?"

"Yeah, my name's Nana and this is my brother Popo."

"I'm Kirby. These are my friends Yoshi, Ness, and Toony!"

"I keep telling you, my name's Walter not Toony!" Walter whimpered.

"I gave you that name because your face reminds me of a cartoon!" Kirby smiled.

Kirby was right. Walter had overactive facial expressions. It made me giggle how cute it was.

"Hey don't feel down! I think Toony fits you. I think Walter sounds like an old man's name." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess. If you like it then call me Toony now." Walter, now Toony, said proudly.

"Yay, you like my nickname for you!" Kirby said as he hugged Toony.

"Gack! Kirby, not so close." Toony reacted.

"Aww…" Kirby pouted.

We all lauged at Kirby's antics. He seems like a nice kid. I decide to ask the group something.

"I have Cooking next with Ms. Peach. Does anybody have it?" I asked.

Kirby and Yoshi raised their hands as they have a gleam in their eyes.

"I've been waiting for that class all day!" Yoshi said hungrily.

"Wish I had cooking." Popo muttered.

"Aww, what do you have next Popo?"

"I have Math with Mr. Dragmire."

Apparently this struck a chord with Ness.

"Dragmire pires up all the homework! So much homework!" He winced.

"Gosh darnit." Popo sighed.

"Well, that stinks bro. I gotta go to cooking now." I waved bye.

Now, I am going to cooking class with my two new friends Kirby and Yoshi. We find the class and we see a lady enter the room.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Peach. I hope we can all make some delicious treats in the near future. First off, we have to do the boring part- learn about kitchen safety…"

After the teacher finished talking about safety and lecturing us for a safety exam for tomorrow, she lets us pick out our cooking groups. I was already sitting next to Kirby and Yoshi, so naturally I'm going to form a group with them. We still had room on our table though. Kirby notices a kid who looks kind of shy and being the talkative one he is, invites him to our group.

"Hey blondie, you should sit with us!" Kirby invited.

"Who? Me?" The blonde kid pointed at himself.

"Yeah! Don't be shy!"

The kid is now sitting at our table. I noticed how plainly he dressed. Just a white shirt and green shorts. His hair was kind of brushed out of his face.

"So, what's your name? I'm Kirby, this is Nana and Yoshi." Kirby greeted.

"Lucas."

"I like that name! Reminds me of George Lucas!" Kirby grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you can think of it that way."

"Anyways, all my buddies and I are meeting up for lunch. You should join us!" Kirby invited.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what all of you guys entered in your application to get accepted here." I said curiously.

"Oh that's easy I-" Kirby was cut off by the bell.

"Well, I'll say it when we see everybody else. Lunch has just started, and I'm hungry!" both Kirby and Yoshi were running to the cafeteria taking different ways there. Probably to see who would get there first.

I head into the cafeteria to see Kirby down there with a lot of goodies on his plate. I also see his little group of friends and my brother.

"Hey bro, how was Dragmire?" I asked.

"Ugh, terrible. I was dying! Mr. Dragmire is slapping me with homework!" Popo cried.

"Well, that sucks. Maybe the rest of your classes aren't bad." I said trying to comfort him.

"Hey, wait a sec. Where did Yoshi go?" Toony asked.

Everyone looked around and didn't see Yoshi in the cafeteria.

"He could be in the bathroom." I suggested.

"Well, Yoshi's missing out here." Kirby said.

"He'll at least be here in the rec room after school." My brother added.

"Hey, we should talk about how we got accepted!" I said quizzically.

"First off, what did you send in Kirby?"

"I sent them my yarn quilt! They liked it so much they let me in!" Kirby smiled.

"That must have been some quilt." I thought.

"Master Academy accepted me when the news wrote a story on how I saved my sister from some nasty emus." Toony replied.

"Your sister was attacked by emus?" Popo questioned.

"We both were! Now whenever I eat poultry, I like to joke around that I'm a bird slayer."

"Haha, that's a good one Toony! Anybody want to share? How about you Ness!" Kirby asks.

"I submitted a video about my interview with a psychologist on the possibirity that I have ESP."

"Shut up, ESP doesn't exist." Popo put off.

"You've never seen my abirity in action."

"Would thinking of a number between one and a hundred work?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Instead of thinking about numbers, I was thinking about how it was back home.

"You are not thinking of a number." He shook his head.

"What am I thinking of?" I ask him. He began studying my expression.

"You are thinking of your homeland."

"That's correct. Wow, you must have really good empathy."

"Don't doubt my abirites! My ESP is real!"

"See, we all have something special about ourselves. Now how about you two?" Kirby asked me and Popo.

Popo answers, "Oh, us? We got stuck in a blizzard when we were trying to find food. We survived by climbing to the highest point to signal any aircraft nearby. Nana kept a journal of our experience up there and she submitted it to Master Academy."

"I'm glad that you survived and are not popsicles! Now, how about you Lucas?"

"Oh, well my dad submitted the application for me. He told me that he wrote that I needed this experience to help me. Nothing's ever been the same since my mom and twin are gone." He said sullenly.

Kirby started to sniffle, "Waaah, I can't imagine if my close friend was gone the next day! Speaking of which, lunch is almost over and Yoshi's not here yet."

"Kirby, I think you're overreacting. Maybe Yoshi went outside?" Toony suggested.

The bell started to ring for next class.

After lunch, I make my way to my other classes. Nothing eventful happened. I decide to head into the rec room and see if the gang was alright. I head into the rec room to find everyone but Yoshi.

"Yoshi's still not here?" Popo asked.

"That's it, I'm looking for him." Kirby said.

Toony decides to take action and speaks, "Okay, let's split up gang. I'll go with Kirby and we can explore the West Wing of the academy, Popo and Nana search the East Wing, Lucas and Ness check outside. We've got a mystery to solve!"

"That speech reminds me of a cartoon." I thought.

And so we explore the East Wing of the academy. This is where the teachers sleep at. I managed to overhear a conversation between some guy with fiery red hair and another guy who is dressed in a red shirt with blue overalls.

"Look Bowzer, I don't have the money to pay for the shrooms right now. I don't even want to deal with your business." The man in overalls said.

"Mario, you have to pay me the money or else I will make you pay in another way." Bowzer said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that fine lady I see you hang out with looks pretty nice, it would be a shame if someone laid a finger on her, wouldn't it?"

"Oh no! Do not get her involved with this!"

"Then show me the money! You have until next Monday."

Huh, to think that we have a teacher who sells drugs on our campus. We can't exactly tell the headmaster when we heard of this information or we might get expelled because we are out past curfew right now. Besides, I wished I had a recording device to prove this really happened. Anyways, after searching and searching, Popo and I return to the rec room. Kirby and Toony came in last with Kirby holding something familiar. It was Yoshi's green hoodie.

* * *

I hoped my readers enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad that I established the younger kids' group. The ice climbers don't really have any other notable characters, so I couldn't really feature them.

If you want to know what most characters look appearance-wise and know their personalities, I'll start putting up character profiles within my own profile.

Walter is a terrible name for a kid but I'm evil like that :]

I plan on writing a chap about the older group next. Ask for a character, I'll take it in consideration.


	6. Assemble Team Starfox!

Second day and second year at Master Academy… Don't know how to think or what to think. Last year sucked eggs, nothing really exciting happened and Mick was too busy with Krystal- either arguing with her or hanging out with her.

Nonetheless, I make my way to visit some them.

Mick notices me and waves, "Hey Talon! I just got this crazy idea; I want you to be let in on it."

"What is this idea?" I questioned Mick.

"I was thinking that we can substitute taking Dr. Robotnik's physics class and start our own club that involves building radio controlled planes, because that would be more interesting."

I looked at Mick weird and remarked, "Mick that is the dumbest idea I've heard. It's so stupid that the Headmaster will laugh at it!"

"Mick, I think that's a great idea. Robotnik gives me the heebie-jeebies anyway. I know how to build some neat stuff from AV club anyway!" Steve defended

"Isn't that your geek club where you meet other geeks?" I remarked snidely.

"Do you want to stick another day in Robotnik's class, Talon?" Mick asked.

"Eh, no."

"Good, because we're going to see the Headmaster right now to see if he'll accept our idea." Mick said as he guided us to the Headmaster's office.

When I first saw Master Hand, I was kind of intimidated by him. He was a tall man with pale skin and white hair. His hairline was partly receding, but he looked very fit for his age. His eyes were a cold, pale blue almost grayish color.

Mick knocks on the Headmaster's door and we are greeted by a voice, "Come in."

We walk into Master Hand's office and he seems to be looking over some records of students.

The Headmaster spoke, "You know, I don't normally expect students to walk in while I'm busy with other matters."

Mick responds, "I understand Headmaster, but this will be really quick. Just here me out."

"I'm listening."

"My friends and I were wondering if we can substitute taking Dr. Robotnik's physics class and create a club that makes rc planes. It sounds ridiculous, I know. However, building the rc planes and finding out how to make them airborne requires actual physics and I feel that this is a real world application."

"You have a good point, Mick is it?"

"Yes."

"Ah yes, Mick. You still need a sort of teacher to overlook your club to have it be official."

"Uhhh…"

"You'll have to find one here to overlook your club. Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy." Master Hand said as he waved us to go.

"Gee, Mick that was real helpful." I said sarcastically.

"We've got this Talon. Hey Steve, can you ask your supervisor of your AV club to host us?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, Professor E. Gadd wouldn't mind! He's a little nutty though."

"Excellent, Talon and I will meet you during lunch. We have some classes to go to right now!"

And so my friends and I part off. My first class is economics with Mr. Wari. That guy is a stinkin' slob and a pervert too. It's no coincidence that he put all the young girls to sit in front of our class.

My next two classes bored me to death and I'd rather not talk about it. Then, the lunch bell rings.

I see my two friends- Mick and Steve sitting at our table and I want to know what is going on.

"Hey did you get your crazy supervisor to agree?" I asked.

"Even better! One of the kids at AV club has a father who knows Mick's father, well before you know…" Steve kind of whispered the last part.

The thing about Mick is that he gets rather touchy about his father. It's said that his father never returned back home when he was given this one dangerous mission.

"Oh, who is this kid you're talking about Steve?" I asked him.

"Hold on, let me get him over here. Hey Robby!" Steve invited this one kid over who had oily, brown hair and round frame glasses.

"Hey Steve, you said you wanted me to call my dad to get Peppy's number right?"

"Wait a second, Peppy?" the name "Peppy" clearly struck a chord with Mick.

"Yeah, Peppy actually works nearby at a college teaching the air force academy." Robby replies.

"Do you have his number? I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"I'll have to get it from my dad." Robby says.

"Ok, if you can get his number that would mean a lot to me!" Mick requests.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Robby walks off and takes out his cell phone to call his dad and when he finishes talking he comes back.

"I got Peppy's number. I wrote it down here." Robby gave Mick a little piece of paper with a phone number on it. Steve and Mick thank Robby as he leaves.

"Excellent, I'll call Peppy and-" Mick was cut off.

"Hey Mick, I haven't seen you today. What's your deal?" Oh great, Mick's girlfriend Krystal. She's probably going to pull him away now.

"Krystal, I'm just hanging out with the guys right now."

"It doesn't hurt to at least say hi!" Krystal storms off.

"Krystal, calm down!" I see Mick chasing Krystal.

"I'll just call Peppy, Steve. Looks like Mick has his hands full." I sighed.

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to make the call. I was greeted Peppy, who is unsurprisingly a middle-aged man.

"Hello."

"Hey, is this Peppy speaking?"

"Why yes. Who is this?"

"This is Talon Lombardi. I am a friend of Mick Cloud, I know that you worked with his father, James Cloud in the Air Force."

"Yes, I know James. I haven't seen Mick since he was little. What are you calling me for anyways?"

"Look, I would like it if you can come supervise a plane club or something here at Master Academy."

"Master Academy? Why I've always seen it, but I've never been inside it. How's it like?"

"Sir, I just want to know if you're willing to help us get our physics credit."

"I already have a job."

"But sir, there is benefits of teaching at Master Academy."

"Such as?"

"If you have any children, they may be accepted here."

"Really? So if I oversee your little club thing I can take my daughter out of that dumpy little high school she goes to and have her meet some of the most gifted and talented kids in the world?"

"Yes, old man!"

"Old man? Who ya calling old…"

Steve interrepts me and motions me to give him my phone.

"Hi Peppy, sorry for my friend's snide remark. My name is Steve Toed. I think it's a great idea to come let your daughter into Master Academy."  
"You know what, Steve. I'll come and help you guys. I just really want my daughter to have it better there than where she's at."

"Thanks, Peppy. See you at around 4 pm?"

"Sure, that'll work." *click*

"Not so hard right?" Steve says.

"Shut your trap Steve." I moaned.

I see Mick making his way back over here looking all flustered. Steve mentions the news about Peppy.

"I've got him to come here after school!"

"You did! Thank you Steve!"

I cut in, "Yeah, yeah. We have to go to class now, so contain your excitement."

"Drats." Mick says.

And so after school was over, we all met in the rec room. The time was around 3 pm.

I start, "All right, we have about an hour to kill before Peppy gets here. What should we do?"

Steve suggests, "I think we should get some food to offer him. You know, make a good first impression?"

"All right, that's something you can do Steve." I said.

"We need the papers for Peppy to fill out about our group." Mick comments.

"Well, you can get those Mick."

"What are you going to do?"

"Meh, relax." I said as I lay on the couch.

"You're being useless."

"Hey, I just choose not to do work."

"Whatever, I'll just get those papers."

Mick sighed as he left.

"I'll get some food!" Steve said as he left.

Finally, relaxation! I layed around and 15 minutes later I see Steve come back with some food.

"Hey is Mick here?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet."

"That's funny, he moves much faster than either of us. The Headmaster's room is closer to the rec room than the cafeteria."

"Maybe he had to talk with the Headmaster?" I suggested.

"I guess. Let's just wait for him, he'll show up in about five or ten minutes.

_About 25 minutes later…_

"Something's wrong." Steve worries.

"What, Mick?"

"Yeah, we should go look for him."

"Ugh, I guess."

Steve and I go check the pathway to the Headmaster's office and see no signs of Mick anywhere.

"We've been looking for almost ten minutes now, Peppy's gonna be here in another ten minutes!" I say to Steve.

"I guess we have no choice but go on without Mick."

So, Steve and I walk into the Headmaster's office to grab some papers and I notice that the Headmaster is not in his office.

"Hey Steve, the Headmaster's not here."

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere. Do you think he's talking to Mick somewhere?"

"I don't know dude, all I have to say is that we have to see Peppy right now."

We decide to see if Peppy showed up. It had reached 6 pm and we see a middle aged guy with brown hair with gray spots. This must be Peppy.

"Hello, you must be Talon and Steve yes?"

"Hi Peppy, I am Steve. I invited you to come over here."

"Ah yes, now where is Mick? I thought he really wanted to see me."

I respond, "We had him, then we lost him."

"Lost him? How do you lose someone at a school?"

"I don't know!"

Steve cuts in "Peppy, I should show you around Master Academy."

And so Steve shows Peppy around the school, yet I'm sure that Mick's gone.

* * *

Another one gone...

Missing students: Yoshi, Mick

Next chapter might be from a teacher's perspective. I originally wanted this chapter to be about Marth, but I have no idea how to interpret his character so I decided to write about Team Starfox.


	7. Mewtwo: Psychic Nonsense

It has been three days since the first disappearance of the students. I am a teacher here at the academy known as Professor Kenshin Myuutsu. I teach Psychology at Master Academy and I have some of the most renowned prodigies in some of my classes. So advanced, that it makes me proud that I have this job. However, there are some _questionable _picks that the Headmaster chose. Such as I do not understand why he chose some of these students over other students who make the top 1% in the world. We only have a very few of those students at the academy.

Anways, I have to start my class in about thirty minutes. I see my friend, or so he calls me, Gavin Dragmire. Dragmire is currently talking to Bowzar. I pass by, but the two notice me to my dismay.

Dragmire motions towards me, "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to talk Gavin." I replied.

"What happened this time? Did you get into another episode with your 'problem student?' 'Cause you haven't been as calm and collected like you normally are."

"Ugh, I don't need to hear about this. He keeps insisting that psychic phenomena is real and there is absolutely no scientific proof to explain it. I keep sending him to the Headmaster, only for the Headmaster to call me and accuse me of disrespecting my students' beliefs. Just drives me mad!" I said as I raised my voice.

Bowzar laughed "Haha! You're all bitter cause some kid says 'lol I'm a psychic' and this drives you up the wall?"

"It doesn't exist!" I fumed.

"Quit talking Bowzar, you aren't even a teacher. You're a groundskeeper." Gavin replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyways, class starts soon." I mention.

"Yep, time to be sadistic." Gavin laughs.

I make my way towards the Northeast sector of the Academy to get to my classroom. I get everything set up in the classroom for the lesson plan. I notice that today's lesson plan is about sleeping disorders and dreams. Oh great, we are going to have a mouthful for this one.

Anyways, class starts and I take roll. After that is over, I start the lesson.

"Alright class, we are starting chapter 4: sleep."

Rhonda Dou pipes up, "We get to sleep! All right!"

"No, you are learning about the functions of sleep and how it associates with the brain."

"Aw…"

I flip to the next slide, it was about a description of sleep.

"Now, sleep actually does not use up less energy than you are awake. You are actually using more energy sleeping than just sitting down."

"Does this mean I can sleep?" Rhonda asks.

"No, not in my class!"

After a couple minutes, I go onto the next slide and talk about brain activity and rapid eye movement.

"The brain is normally releasing beta waves for alert people. Alpha waves cause drowsiness and may lead to sleep. As for rapid eye movement, a person who is asleep may encounter either REM1 or REM2."

As I keep talking, I wait a couple minutes for the class to copy down the notes. I switch to the next slide, this one was about dreams.

"Dreams are messages that the brain sends and the frontal lobe is not active in the REM stages. This explains why one may not have control of his/her movements and why dreams do not make sense."

"But what if you experienze an actural vishun of the future in your dream?"

Great, it's my "problem student" talking- Takuya, the kid who claims to be an actual psychic. It just bothers me how so many believe in something with very little scientific evidence.

"Look, psychic phenomena do not exist. The reports about people having visions about a natural disaster coming when it already happened were through suggestion and reinforcement."

"But my vishuns are becoming reality! A guy in green is going to be kidnapped next!"

He brought up the kidnappings. I've been trying to track those missing students down as much as the other teachers are. Even we do not know who or what is taking our students. I took a deep breath remembering about continuing the lesson.

"Maybe if you want to discuss about it, why don't you see me after class?"

"Okay."

Then, I finally make it through the lesson without interruption from Takuya, but plenty from Rhonda trying to sleep during class. The bell rings and I see my students pack up their stuff to leave. I motion for Takuya to come talk to me.

"Now, must I ask you why do you keep asking me about these psychic phenomena?"

"Well, you're an expert in the field of psychorogy. I thought it rould be best to ask you."

"I'd like you to know that things like ESP are not backed up scientifically. I only accept critical thinking backed up with hard evidence."

"What if it iz real?"

"That's hard to imagine."

He leaves with an annoyed look on his face.

I start to teach my next class in fifteen minutes. This next class I teach includes some older students, which was fine.

I taught the class which was just like any other class I taught last year. The students were normal, taking notes, asking about some things they needed to have cleared up.

After class was over, I decide to retreat to the teacher's lounge. I see a new teacher the Headmaster hired; he decided to strike a conversation with me.

"Hey, I heard you were the Psychology teacher?"

"Yeah, who likes to know?"

"Sorry if you are not in the mood to talk. I am a yoga instructor at this school and I came here a little late due to my delayed mode of transportation."

"Harsh."

"My name is Riley Karyo."

"Professor Myuutsu." He shook hands with me.

"I heard that two students were kidnapped. Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes. The friends of these students are worried sick. Even I am worried."

"Worried who is next? Yeah, I am too."

* * *

Missing: Yoshi, Mick

I thought this was pretty interesting to write about a teacher for a change. I used some of this info from taking psychology in college. It's an interesting subject really.

As for more smash characters, I introduced some new ones who haven't shown up in this chap ;D

Next chap will have even more :P


	8. Link: Fencing Club

Today happens to be a Friday and it just so happens that I'm going to try out for the fencing team. I heard about it from the headmaster after seeing that I go to a Knight Academy. I am making my way towards the training room where the fencing team is being held.

I notice that the fencing instructor, Mr. Knight, noticed me come into the room. He begins to come over to me and he says, "You must be Sky, the one who was enrolled in a Knight Academy prior to coming here? The Headmaster recommended me to accept you into the team. Now how willing are you to fight?"

His voice was dark and foreboding.

"Very! I thought this would help me hone some of my sword skills." I blurted.

"You must know that fencing is nothing like the swordplay you experienced at the Knight Academy. The swords you will be using are lightweight and have no point at the end, whereas you probably had experience with actual swords. I can help you out with learning both arts, as I too know the many ways of the sword."

"Great!"

"I suggest you suit up, so you can start training." Mr Knight advised.

I grab a suit; however, I noticed that there were suits of different colors here.

"Hey, Mr. Knight. What are these colored suits for?"

"The fencing club goes by different sub-groups. We have red, green and blue."

Well green is my favorite color, so I picked up the green suit and went to the backroom to put it on. I come back to see that everyone in the fencing club was present.

Mr Knight notices my entrance, "I see that you have changed into proper attire. I want you to practice against someone seasoned. Hmm… Marth, why don't you challenge Sky?"

Marth was dressed in a blue outfit. He was about the same height as me, but he had a more slender figure. Ha, slender.

We wasted no time starting the match. Marth kept parrying up jabs at me as I kept blocking them with my sword. Swordplay back at the Knight Academy was more about overpowering your opponent and hitting him in his vitals. This was more like an endless fury of swipes with only a small stick to defend yourself- nothing like I'm used to. I kept trying to go offensive, only to have Marth keep himself checked. He retaliated with quick parries and finally hit my stomach.

"Match over. Marth wins this round."

I took off my fencing mask and Marth did too. Marth had blue eyes and dark hair.

"Hey, that was some match." I respond.

"Whatever amateur. I don't have the time to talk right now."

This guy was snobbish indeed.

I decide to go into the backroom, but then a taller guy and his red haired friend motioned toward me.

"That was a pretty impressive feat to last that long against Marth." The red haired guy compliments.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mind him, he's just being prissy. Apparently he's some kind of aristocratic junkie who won't associate with us common people." The taller guy mentions.

"That or he's sexually frustrated." The red haired guy laughs and I choke on laughter at his sentence.

"Oh, my name is Ike. This little shrimp is Roy."

"Hey, what did I say about that nickname?" Roy yells.

"You know you love it Roy." Ike jokes. "But I hate that-" Ike cuts Roy mid-sentence, "So, what's your name?" Ike asks.

"Sky." I say.

"What about the sky? It's clear." Ike questions.

"It's my name." I explain.

Roy bumps Ike's shoulder and snorts at Ike's stupid comment.

"Sorry about Ike here, he just needs some fried chicken. He gets crazy when he doesn't go a week without it."

"I do not."

"C'mon dude, remember that supposed 'New Year's Resolution' about you trying to cut down on fried foods only lasted four days."

"You don't understand!" Ike protested.

"That you are weak against fried poultry?"

"Whatever man." Ike said in defeat.

I suggest, "Why don't we get some food right now? It's almost dinner time anyway."

We all went to the dining hall and got some food. Today they served a variety of different soup. I noticed Roy got some spicy curry and Ike got chicken noodle. I just got some creamy pumpkin soup.

Ike notices the curry on Roy's bowl and says, "You seriously gonna try the curry?"

"Yeah it's for the contest. Whoever finishes the entire bowl of soup gets thirty dollars reward."

"Dude, just chug it down!" Ike laughs.

Roy tried tasting the soup, but then his eyes got all watery and he screeched, "Eeeayagh! My throat's burning!"

"Lightweight." Ike muttered.

Roy force-fed Ike the soup and Ike's eyes got all watery too. Ike flipped the bowl over causing it to spill on Roy's pants and the two were burning.

One of the janitors quickly ran to us and gave my friends some water to cool them down and cleaned up their mess.

We had to be escorted back to our rooms. Today was a nice day, but I'll see them again tomorrow. I decided to take this time to chat with Zelda.

I noticed that she was sitting with that same group of girls. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Zelda."

She responds back with a smile, "Hi Sky. How was the fencing club?"

One of the girls cuts in- "Zelda! You didn't tell us that he was in the fencing club!" The girls started to stare a little more at me.

"What did you tell them about me already?" I asked.

"Just a bit." Zelda responds.

"Oh. Well about fencing club, it was pretty good. I met two guys around my age there."

"Cool. You need some good male bonding. We didn't have many people back home our own age." Zelda adds.

"Yeah, I'm going up to my room. I'm tired out from classes and fencing."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

I am walking up to my room and I notice a note on the door of my dorm room. It read:

Dear Sky,

I am impressed with your skills regarding today's session of fencing. You still have a ways to go, but I am confident that you will be a major team player in our club. You are welcomed into the fencing club as the leader of our green sub-group.

Signed,

Emit Knight

p.s. come into the fencing club room when you receive this note. I will be waiting to discuss your strengths and weaknesses and how we can build off of them.

I smiled as I read the note. It felt good being accepted by your instructor and making a couple of new friends in the same day. I start heading over to the fencing club room to see if Mr. Knight was still waiting.

I am walking through the hallways, yet I feel as though I am being watched. I look behind me and to my sides. The lights are dimming. I feel like something's after me! I can't go back if that thing is waiting for me. I decide to head inside a random room and go hide in there. I will not let myself be kidnapped easily!

I notice the room I am in right now is some kind of Psychology classroom. I decide to hide in one of the cabinets. I hear two figures coming from the hallway. I hold my breath to not raise any suspicion.

_After an hour…_

I decided to open the cabinet a little and to my surprise the lights in the hallway looked like they went back to normal. I'm not taking any chances going in the hallway, so I decide to climb out through the window into the garden.

I am outside in the garden, but I hear a voice:

_I am waiting for you_

The voice sounded almost ethereal.

Before I know it, a cold wind picks up and I am whisked to sleep.

* * *

Tell me how you liked it! I could use suggestions for who to write next. Just glad to introduce the older guys in this chap.


	9. Toon Link: Another One Kidnapped

The weekend is here! I get to play with my friends all day practically! The downside is that Kirby's friend, Yoshi, got kidnapped. I feel bad for Kirby; he's very worried about him.

I woke up and put my blue shirt with a shrimp design on. My roommate is a boy named Dudley Kong. He's Professor Kong's nephew. He still smells awful like his uncle though! Thank goodness, that his stench doesn't reach the other side of the room! Overall, he is a hyper kid and loves launching food. He was probably the best food launcher I've seen.

I head to the dining hall to get some breakfast. The dining hall served many different options for students. They had bacon, sausage, waffles, muffins, and eggs served in different ways.

I spotted my friends at a table. Kirby was waving at me to join.

"Hi Toony!" Kirby greeted me.

"Hey guys." I replied.

Silence ensued. I was eating my breakfast with my friends. It was odd seeing them this quiet.

Kirby broke the silence, "I'm gonna look for Yoshi again."

"Kirby, don't go alone! I'll come with you." Popo suggested.

"Count me in too, bro!" Nana offered.

"You know what? We'll all go! Yoshi's our friend." I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

All of us kids decided to stay as a group to avoid being taken. After all, there is strength in numbers!

_Two hours of searching later…_

"Kirby, I don't think we can find Yoshi today." Popo said.

Kirby crossed his arms and threw his head down.

"Try to relax Kirby, would Yoshi want you to sit here and sulk?" Lucas said trying to cheer up Kirby.

"You're right, Luc." Kirby said as he was cheering up.

"Why don't we play a game or something?" I suggest.

"We should do that!" Popo agreed.

As we agreed on what to play, I heard crying nearby. I was curious to know what it was, so I told my friends I'll catch up with them later.

I saw a girl with long blonde hair crying in a small room. I came in and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, is something the matter?" I asked her.

"I think my friend was kidnapped. I couldn't find him anywhere." She sniffled.

"I see how you feel. A friend of mine was captured not too long ago. We've been looking for him every night." I assured.

"This was my childhood friend though! I can't imagine life without him!" she cried.

"Look, if my group ever finds your friend alongside ours I'll personally take him to you!" I pledged.

"Thank you for cheering me up. My name is Zelda. Yours?" she greeted.

"Well, my name is Walter, but my friends call me Toony." I introduced.

"Toony is a very animated name, but I like Walter too. Thanks for cheering me up." She laughed.

"Any time. Now why aren't your friends around?" I asked.

"They are only really into themselves. I need some nicer and more supportive friends." Zelda explained.

"You're welcome to talk with me and my friends anytime. They are super friendly!" I encouraged.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll be fine, but it hurts not knowing where your best friend was taken." Zelda said sadly.

"I see. Well, I hope you find your friend like we are!" I walk away.

"Wait, Walter." Zelda hugged me in a sisterly way.

We part ways now. I see that my friends are outside playing some soccer. Kirby was goalie on one team, and Popo was goalie for the other team. Kirby saw me and shouted, "Hey Toony come and play!"

I ran into the game, but I still had Zelda on my mind. I was worried if another of my friends would be captured.

* * *

Sorry for the short chap. I've been busy writing my other story Demon Days. I don't want to lose inspiration for this fic, but don't expect it to update as much. It _will_ be updated periodically though.

Thanks Halcyon for reviewing. Sheik does appear in this fic, won't tell you how though ;)

Shantae is an interesting choice. She might make an appearance as a side character though.


	10. Luigi: Mario is Missing!

Even though today is Sunday, my brother and I are still expected to clean the academy. It's a hard life working as a pidly janitor. I admit that I have an addiction to magic mushrooms. My brother and I would constantly take some. We'd eat in in our pasta and then the fun would begin.

Today, Mario and I had to clean out the pipes in the boiler room. The pipes were rather large and looking like they were about to rust.

Mario spoke to me, "I'm really not happy that you keep buying more mushrooms from Bouzar. We have this job to hold down, I don't want to risk losing it. This is the eighth job we are going through. We've been carpenters, plumbers, and now janitors."

I sighed in defeat. I need the mushrooms to relax myself.

"Mario, I don't trip out during work. Stop lecturing me!"

"But it was your fault Luigi, you keep losing our jobs!" Mario pointed at me.

"I keep losing our jobs? Our job being construction workers was ruined because you brought your girlfriend to work and she started to fancy that big, burly looking worker. Then, you got in a fight with him and we got fired." I yelled.

"At least I didn't reek of mushrooms when I was working!" Mario yelled back.

"That was only one time!"

"Whatever Luigi, I'm going to work away from you the rest of this day. I'm tired of your shit."

Good riddance, I don't need to hear my brother again. I start fixing the pipes down here in the boiler room while Mario goes on the other side.

After about two hours of working, I finish up my side. I'm sure that Mario is done too, but I don't see him on the other side.

"Mario! Where are you?" I shouted.

No answer back.

"Stop messin' around with me!" I yelled frustrated.

Still no answer. I walked around to the other side and saw that Mario's tools were laid out on the floor. He couldn't have been captured. It's just a room full of pipes here. There was a rather large pipe here. I checked inside to find it empty. Where could he have gone? I would have seen him if he left the room.

I leave the boiler room to go to the staff room and ask if anyone else had seen him.

I ask that girl that Mario likes if she's seen him.

"Hey, have you seen my bro around?" I ask her.

"Oh Mario? No, the last time I saw him was this morning and he said he was going into the boiler room with you Luigi."

Drat, she hasn't seen him. I notice that one of the teachers looks _very_ familiar.

I approached him, "Hey, have we met before?"

"Wait, you're that guy I got into a fight at the construction site!" He mentions.

"Actually, that was my brother." I said defensively.

"Well, you are slimmer and taller than him." He points out.

"Look, I know you and my brother have your differences. I want to ask if you've seen him around." I ask him.

"Nope, haven't seen him since the construction incident. Sorry about that, I was a little violent back in those days." The guy explains.

"So, what happened after the construction incident and how's Pauline?" I ask him.

"Oh, we dated for about a month and broke up. I'm seeing this girl I met named Candy." He explains.

"Alright, I'm worried that my brother was taken. You've heard that there are students reported missing?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping my eyes on my nephew to protect him. My name's Duncan by the way."

"I'm Luigi. If you see my brother around, can you promise not to fight him?" I ask him as I start to leave.

"Of course, I've changed my ways!" Duncan defended.

With that, I leave the staff room looking for my brother. I spend about an hour trying to find him, but to no avail. I start heading back to my room, but then I see Bouzar.

"Do you have my money?" Bouzar demands.

"Uhhh, not yet. I haven't seen my brother around, have you?"

"You won't be around if you don't pay me for those mushrooms." Bouzar demanded.

"Look Bouzar, I'll give you the money. I just don't have it yet!" I defend.

"You better have it by payday or I'll make you pay."

I gulped. I owed him two hundred dollars for the mushrooms and without Mario around I don't know how I can pay everything off.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who followed/faved this story. It helps that I see people read it. I've been pretty low on my own ideas, but tell me which character you want me to write as next. I already have some chapters planned, but they are several ahead of where the story is right now. This story isn't as planned out as my other one, but it'll work.


	11. Samus: Lights

AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time! Had a bad case of writer's block and holidays were stressful.

* * *

For the past few days, I could not help but notice how despondent our new friend Zelda is. Word got out that her childhood friend, Sky, was one of the students who got kidnapped. So my friends and I wanted to ease her pain by showing how we blow off some steam around school.

"I'm telling you Zel, you gotta hang out with me and my friends. We got this awesome set-up nearby." I assure her.

"I dunno about this, I feel like I need to search for Sky again." Zelda said with a sullen voice.

"You've searched at least eight times around the school and it's only been about six days since Sky went missing! I just don't want you to end up like a _certain _person I know." Kumatora responds.

My friends and I are doing our best to cheer Zelda up. At least today she is making some kind of communication. Zelda got curious as to where we are going.

"Where are we going Samus?" she asks me.

"To the gymnasium. On some weekends, Coach Falcon sets up a movie and game night. He's actually kind of a nice guy. Don't tell him I said that. He just likes to be thought of as that tough coach of the academy."

I lead my friends to the gym and opened the door. Inside, we see only guys. They must be some of the sports teams that Falcon coaches. He coaches track and most importantly to me- ice hockey.

"So, how come there aren't any other girls here?" Zelda asked.

"Well, these parties are limited to Coach Falcon's sports teams only. I am actually on the ice hockey team…" I answer her.

"But I thought the hockey team was boys only." Zelda replied.

"It is, but I'll explain my story in the quickest manner. At my first year of school here, Coach Falcon noticed how I was exceptionally talented at certain kinds of sports. I really didn't want to be on the gymnastics team, because I don't get along with the other gymnastic members. I always had the eye for hockey, so I kind of disguise myself whenever we play against other schools." I explained.

I was about to introduce Zelda to some of my teammates when a big guy in a hockey mask showed up. He asks, "Remember me?"

"Anthony, it's always you who pulls off these stunts." I smiled.

Anthony took off his hockey mask and chuckled.

"So Princess, I see you brought your galfriends and made a new one!" he laughed.

"Oh, this is Zelda. She's new to Master Academy." I introduced her.

"Hi Zelda, I am Anthony Higgs, one of Zelda's hockey teammates. Lemme tell ya that Sam is one of our best players on the team. We pride that she is one of us."

"Hey big guy- don't forget about us!" Midna added.

"Of course, I can't forget my favorite red head and my favorite pinkette!" Anthony hugged both Midna and Kumatora, but it looked like both girls were being squished by Anthony's huge figure.

I look around the gym and notice that the hockey captain is nowhere to be found.

I ask Anthony, "Hey Anthony, why isn't Adam here?"

"Oh Adam… he never comes to these parties, you know as much as I do that he's doing something, somewhere."

"Figures. Anyways, I plan to show Zelda a good time." I said.

"Alright. Well, see ya some other time, Princess!" Anthony bid farewell.

"So, Zelda wanna try something out?" I offered.

"Sure, does the school have any pingpong equipment? I'd like to try it out." Zelda replied.

"Yeah, lemme find Coach Falcon. He knows where the equipment is."

I looked around the gym for any sign of the coach. If he's not here, he's most likely in the hallways or something.

"I'll be right back guys!" I waved.

I am heading towards the storage closet to find some equipment, but I see that the door's locked.

"Of course he locked it." I mutter to myself.

I am fervently searching for the coach, but I spot something peculiar in the distance. Curious, I head towards it. The light led to the science lab classroom. I opened up the door to the classroom and saw some strange creature inside a cylinder. It looked like some freaky parasite from a science fiction movie.

I notice that the thing is wailing like it wants out. Unsure of myself, I decide to take the container to show to the authorities. This year has been very strange with all the kidnappings and I think that the Headmaster is hiding something.

I try heading out of the science lab, then I felt the door was locked. Damn, someone must have trapped me here! Worried, I take a chair and bust a window to try to escape. I look outside the window and saw the garden outside. I climbed down the window and went outside. I definitely feel that I'm being watched.

I try running to the dormitories, but alas I hear this painful noise that disrupts my senses!

I feel my energy sapping…


End file.
